


Toffee

by divianamalfoy (Diviana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nostalgia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/divianamalfoy
Summary: Harry loved toffee because of one boy.





	Toffee

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating this fic from my old abandoned livejournal account - the original is from [ here.](https://divianamalfoy.livejournal.com/1659.html#cutid1)

His eyes were soft, a sort of toffee cream colour that reminded Harry of the sweets he loved to melt on his tongue. Maybe it was his eyes that made Harry switch his favourite sweet from treacle tart to espresso-flavoured toffees. Or maybe it was the strong yet slightly sweet taste that reminded Harry of his personality.

Harry didn’t understand it very well. Merlin, he would be lying if he said he had the tiniest particle of understanding. He had once loved a girl – well actually two – but now his heart thumped for a boy. Ironically, he fell for the boy because of the girl.

If Chang Cho hadn’t been the worst possible crush in the world Harry probably would have never gain any affection towards her boyfriend. Yes, Harry had loved – at least liked – Cedric Diggory from the moment Chang broke his heart. The boy was like a toffee slowly melting on one’s tongue – you forgot when you first began to like it, but in the end you always did.

It was Cedric Harry had eyed during the Yule Ball . . . It was Cedric he had secretly wanted to win. Every time he popped a toffee into his mouth he wondered how Cedric’s kisses felt like. Where they as sweet as him or as rough as he played Quidditch?

Cedric was one of the reasons he was sad Quidditch had been cancelled this year. Harry wouldn’t have the chances others had to eye Cedric’s body or him in action. Being a member of the games himself gave little time for appreciating the enemy other than the moments they helped each other.

Those moments made his heart get a little rush that the sugar in the toffees couldn’t come close to. Harry was very smitten with Cedric and candy that reminded Harry of Cedric which is why when Cedric died Harry never ate a toffee again.

It was painful to taste the sweet that was so like the boy he loved who died in front of his eyes. He disliked the flavour of coffee at times at the Auror’s office too just because they tend to sweeten to the drink until it was like toffee.

As he watched his daughter Lily run across the way into the Hogwarts Express he slipped a toffee in his mouth. It was sweet and smooth to the tongue causing an ache in his heart, but it was time to move on. He had loved Cedric, but now he had a family and kids he loved as well. His heart was big enough to love them all the same. One day when visited the next life he would tell Cedric of his love and one day he would finally stop caring about those sugary substitutions for Cedric Harry couldn’t wait for those days. 


End file.
